The Mirai of Z
by Kuma Akuma
Summary: Even a Prince can't defend his kingdom from all of it's enemies. He gathers supporters, warriors, to defend it with him, starting off with one of the enemies he should have had. Can he truly continue to fight off all the darkness that exists through the light? Or will the darkness finally make the light so miniscule that it can never be stopped? Find out, in the Mirai of Z.
1. The World is Free at Last

**The Mirai of Z**

**Chapter 1: The World Is Free**

Trunks smirked as he channeled his ki, preparing to destroy Cell for the last time. This monster would no longer terrorize the world. His time had come. "**Heat Dome Attack**!" Trunks roared as he coated himself in a dome of energy. He then channeled it into his hands before smirking. "AH!" He fired it off towards Cell, who roared in rejection. However, the android had no choice in the matter as his body was obliterated. Trunks smirked as he looked up into the sky to see nothing left. That was exactly what he had hoped to see, and his hopes became a reality. He smiled. Earth was free now, humans, all life was free. There was no reason to fear anymore, life would be great now.

Trunks Brief was a muscular teen who was bit taller than the Goku of the other universe, although he was more slender than the man. He had blue eyes and straight, light purple hair, which he got from his mother. His hair was short, reaching the middle of his ears. He wore a blue, skin-tight jumpsuit with battle armor on it, white boots with yellow tips and white gloves.

Trunks laughed happily as he shot into the air. The world was free, he had done it. All the androids that were activated had been extinguished. However, he still had a job to do. He had to make sure that no other androids would be activated. He shot forwards, leaving the ruins of North City far behind him as he found his way into the wilderness. He passed over several places before landing in front of a hole in a mountain that had an iron door in front of the chamber that was inside it. Suddenly the door was blown off it's hinges, surprising Trunks. He jumped backwards and flared his power almost instinctively jumping into Super Saiyan transformation. He heard the mechanical legs of an android moving and frowned. He saw a head roll out of the smoke, the head of Android 19's smirking face. He frowned, before looking back into the smoke to seem someone he wasn't expecting.

Android 16.

Trunks frowned. He knew 16 wasn't evil, in fact he rather liked humans. The only person he had a grudge against was Goku and that was because of his incomplete coding. Bulma might be able to change that. However, that was in the other universe, not this one. He tensed, looking at the android.

"Who are you," the android asked.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Trunks Briefs. I'm assuming you are Android 16."

The android nodded. "You would be correct, I am Android 16." Trunks pointed to the smoke behind him. "What happened in there?" "I destroyed Dr. Gero's lab so it could no longer threaten humanity," the android said. Trunks' eyes widened. "But why?" he asked. "I was aware of Gero's actions against humanity, and why he was angry, however I deemed it unfit to kill Goku and slaughter humanity because of a petty grudge. Hence, I destroyed the laboratory, including the hidden chamber at the bottom holing his supercomputer. Dr. Gero's will has been terminated permanently." Trunks seemed to relax, but not enough to warrant a trust from the android.

"Why should I trust you?" Trunks asked. The android stepped aside. "You are more than welcome to check for yourself." Trunks nodded, although as he walked past Android 16 he put a hand on his shoulder. "You're coming too. I don't trust you yet."

The android nodded following Trunks. Trunks scanned the area, trying to see as good as possible with the smoke obscuring certain things. Trunks searched for around half an hour before nodding to himself. The android was being truthful. He left the crater the android had made, deciding to fly outside. The android followed. Trunks turned, his eyes narrowed.

"Are you going to attack me?"

Android 16 shook his head. "No, I am positive that I would lose. Judging by your power there isn't even a competition between us. However, I will follow you."

Trunks looked at him strangely. "Why?" Trunks said as he deactivated his Super Saiyan transformation.

"Because I have no where to o. I figure with you at least I will be able to find civilization and possibly live a peaceful, quiet life on Earth." Trunks nodded. It made sense, although he still didn't quite trust the android just yet. After all, his Gohan and the alternate universe Gohan were very different, not only in physical appearance. Trunks even believed the android was wise, as it was unlikely there would ever be another battle. Trunks frowned, shaking that notion out of his head. That was dumb of him. As long as good existed so would evil. After all, the selfish desire for peace the good fought for, was in a way what created the darkness that challenged the light.

Light could not exist without darkness.

Darkness could not exist without light.

"You will likely not find a peaceful life with me," Trunks said. The android shrugged. "At least it will be defending planet Earth." Trunks raised an eyebrow. "How do you know if I will be defending planet Earth?" The android gave off a small, unnoticeable smirk. "You just fit the stereotype." Trunks smirked and flew off, followed by Android 16.

(-The Mirai of Z-)

Trunks landed in front of the Capsule Corp. building with a bright smile on his face. Trunks smirked as he walked inside the building and up to the second floor, where the actually house area was. He scanned the area quickly, feeling the power levels. "Hey mom!" he called.

Bulma walked out of a room, looking at Trunks with a curious expression.

"What is it Trunks?"

Bulma had turquoise hair. She had short, turquoise hair, and wore white shorts, and blue socks. Blue and orange shoes were on her feet, with a blue shirt that left her shoulders exposed underneath a white lab coat.

"The androids are gone," Trunks said happily. Bulma's eyes widened. "Trunks, are you serious? You defeated them all!?" Trunks scratched the back of his neck. "Well, that's not exactly accurate. All the androids that I know are evil are gone, however there is one that I want you to check up on."

Android 16 walked up, appearing in behind Trunks. Bulma looked at him. "You want me to check his programming?" Trunks nodded. "Yeah. He's agreed to it too, so he shouldn't give you a hassle. I'd also like for you to remove the bomb in him." Bulma's eyes widened. "You brought a bomb into our house!" she roared. Trunks sighed. "Mom, only he can activate it, and to my knowledge it isn't activated, calm down." Bulma sighed and nodded before looking at the android. "Follow me." 6 did so.

(-The Mirai of Z-)

Bulma nodded as she finished her search of 16, setting the bomb on the floor. She activated 16 who's eyes shot open upon activation. "What did you find?" Trunks asked. Bulma nodded. "You were right, his programming does seem to be incomplete, however I must say even so he is impressive. The way Gero created him, he's created from some powerful stuff, and has abilities that even I don't know. Gero actually put in him device that would unlock abilities when he needed them. He incorporated desire to live, or 'fight or flight' nature into a machine, something I didn't think was possible. However, the abilities seem to be completely random, so I have no idea what they are or what they can do. However, I did remove the coding to destroy Goku, just as a precaution in case something happens to him and somehow Goku is revived." Trunks nodded, although he soon muted out his mother as she began ogling over Gero's "masterpiece." He never understood what was so intriguing about it, even if he was skilled. Bulma however noticed this and snapped him back into the conversation.

"Trunks, as you said, if he is the last android alive then all the harmful ones are gone. The world needs to know."

Trunks nodded. "I agree, do you think we can broadcast it?" Bulma nodded. "Yeah, I'll organize something. However, they will want to hear from their savior, you."

Trunks sighed and nodded. "I can come up with a speech. However, I think it would be best if they don't know about 16." 16 nodded. "That is wise. They will not take my existence kindly, even if I do serve you." Trunks waved his hands in front of his face. "I don't own you. You don't serve me. You're free to do what you want, however if I deem it unjust I'll just fight you, if I deem it just we're all cool. I might even help." 16 shook his head. "I already decided to defend the Earth. You are one of the few who want to do that, so I will serve you." Trunks sighed but nodded, sitting down on a stool. "Then you can be the first member of the new Z-fighters."

Bulma's eyes widened. "The Z-fighters? All of them are dead." Trunks nodded. "You're right, and the Dragon Balls won't allow us to wish back people who died twice, meaning only Gohan can live again. However, as long as light exist so will darkness, meaning that we have to create the Z-fighters again to protect Earth. 16 can be the first member, under me of course." Bulma nodded. "That makes sense, however, no human can compare to a Saiyan in strength, or an android for that matter."

Trunks sighed. "Well, no human can compete with a Saiyan in strength for a limited amount of time. It's still possible. Their full strength was able to damage an incomplete Cell, which is impressive, and by damage I mean badly damage. While they might never be able to compete with someone like me or 16, they can still be a lot of help."

Bulma nodded. "However, I'm only interested in those that want to protect Earth," Trunks continued. 16 nodded approvingly. "Meaning, only certain people will join. I'll host a tournament when I get back to pick out some people I think are worthy."

"When you get back?" Bulma and 16 asked. Trunks nodded. "After the press conference I want to go to New Namek to see if a Namekian will come with us back to Earth to be our new guardian. This will allow Gohan to be revived. After all, they did give us the coordinates just in case we wanted to visit them."

Bulma nodded. "That's a good idea. Mention the tournament in the speech. How long do you think it will take?"

Trunks thought about it. "I'd go with a months time. It most likely won't take that long, but just to be safe." Bulma nodded. "All right, we're all set. I'll get the spaceship and broadcast ready. In the meantime you go wash up, and 16...do whatever you want I guess. Both of you be back at seven."

Trunks nodded heading to the bathroom, as Bulma went into the basement. 16 went outside to explore the ruins and nature.

(-The Mirai of Z-)

Trunks smirked as his mother began to talk for the conference.

"Hello world, this is Bulma Briefs, head of Capsule Corporation speaking to you all. I would like to inform you that the androids have been terminated."

(-The Mirai of Z-)

People around the world gathered in front of the Television, there eyes wide as they absorbed the news. The androids, defeated...terminated, by her son...could it be true?

(-The Mirai of Z-)

"My son will now speak to you all." Bulma said, motioning to Trunks. Trunks smiled and walked up to the podium, a smile on his face.

"As my mother says the android threat is gone. Earth is free...safe. I'm afraid for confidentiality purposes I cannot go into how I defeated them...with exceptions. I will be hosting a World's Martial Arts tournament a month from now. Those who I deem worthy shall join me in a group I like to call the Z-fighters. I will teach them how I destroyed the androids. However, I should make clear that I will no be participating in the tournament, to make it fair, and that one other person is in the Z-fighters already. More so, anybody, or any creature that wants to join is welcome to. Lastly, in honor of the world finally being reclaimed I propose we make a new tournament arena, along with a new tournament name. Instead of the World Tournament, for the sake of simplicity, let's call it the New World Tournament. This will be the first of it's kind, and like the last World Tournament will be hosted every seven years. It will be hosted in the Central Capital. The Capsule Corporation will take care of the arena. That is all, and good luck."

Trunks smiled and waved as the broadcast snapped off. He sighed, taking a deep breath. "That was nerve-wracking."

16 shook his head. "You did well Trunks." Bulma nodded. "I agree, you did very well. I also like the tournament idea, although Central Capital is slightly in ruin, although it's better than the rest of the cities. However, making Capsule Corp. take care of the arena, really?" Bulma thought. Trunks nodded. "We saved the world, and are hosting the tournament. It would be obvious that we set were and handle all the preparations." Bulma nodded.

"I know, it makes sense. I'll handle it, I just wish you spoke to me about it first. Anyways, get going to Namek. The sooner you get back the less reporters I'll have breathing down my back about talking to you," she said, scowl on her features. Trunks laughed and waved towards 16. "Let's go."

(-The Mirai of Z-)

King Kai couldn't believe it. He kept searching the planet for them, but smirked as he felt it. The androids...they were gone.

"Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Gohan, you won't believe this."

The deceased members of the Z-fighters came over to King Kai, confused. "What is it King Kai?" Goku asked. "It's Trunks," King Kai responded. "He's defeated the androids."

Their eyes widened. "Are you serious?" King Kai nodded. "Quite, there seems to be only one more left and it's under his command. It's amazing." They all began to cheer. "I knew he could do it," Gohan said, a smile on his face. Piccolo just had a quiet smirk on his face. "Amazing, he defeated them, he beat all of us," Goku said. Vegeta nodded, proud. "Yes, MY son did it. It proves my family superiority over yours, Kakarot," the Saiyan prince said. Goku rolled his eyes, although you could tell he was amused by Vegeta's reaction. Krillin seemed impressed. "How did he do it? None of us could." King Kai smirked. "Bulma made a time travel machine, or at least she thought she did, as I told you. However, instead of travelling through time it instead took him to an alternate univere, as it is impossible to travel through time, only speed it up or slow it down. However, it seems like staying in the other universe augmented his powers, almost tenfold. However, it seems that unlike you Saiyans he has been unable to reach Super Saiyan 2...however, his power is great."

The Z-fighters nodded, although Vegeta had a frown on his face. Unlike Gohan he hadn't been able to reach Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta sighed and shrugged. He supposed it was only a matter of time. He still had trials to go through after all.

"Hey King Kai can we talk to him?" Goku asked. King Kai nodded. "You guys know what to do." The Z-fighters all touched King Kai's back.

(-The Mirai of Z-)

Trunks eyes widened as he heard a voice in his head. '_Who is this?_' Trunks asked. '_Hey Trunks! It's me, Goku_.' Trunks' eyes widened.

'_How are you talking to me_?'

'_King Kai allows us to talk to you telepathically_,' Trunks heard Piccolo say. '_Well that's interesting,_' Trunks thought. Trunks got the image of Gohan mentally nodding. '_We heard you beat the androids_,' he heard his father say. Trunks didn't know if he was imagining things, but he could have sworn he heard pride in his fathers voice. '_Yeah I did dad_.'

'_Good job_,' Gohan interrupted. '_I knew you could do it_.' Trunks blushed, scratching the back of his neck. '_Yeah, I guess I did pretty well. Oh yeah, that reminds me, Gohan you should get ready to get revived. I'm heading to New Namek soon to get a new guardian for Earth_.' Trunks thought. Trunks got the image of Gohan mentally nodding. '_As for the rest of you...I'm sorry but the Dragon Balls can't revive anyone who died over a year ago_,' he said. He got the image of them nodding. '_Yeah we know_,' Yamcha said. '_It sucks kind of, to be dead and not have a way back_.' Trunks nodded. '_It must_.' '_Well, we won't hold you any longer, good luck_.' Goku said as Trunks felt the presences in his mind disappear.

16 looked at Trunks strangely. "Trunks, other power levels fused with yours for a moment when you dozed off, but thy are gone now. Are you okay?" he asked. Trunks jumped slightly, not expecting 16 to talk. He sighed as he landed. "Don't scare me like that. However, yeah I'm fine, let's get going."

16 nodded, walking into the spaceship. Trunks prepared to walk into it, hitting the button on the device that opened the roof of the space shuttle. He turned, to look at Bulma who nodded to him. "There's a gravity simulation room and a lounge, with food and water stalked up. I put the gravity simulation rooms pressure to a maximum of 450 times Earth's gravity, so be careful. I even got Korin to get us some sensu beans, so you guys could heal up...or you could. I put in some spare parts for 16 too, just in case."

Trunks nodded before he waved to Bulma who waved back. "See you when I get back," Trunks called before walking in and closing the spacecraft.

"Are the coordinates set up 16?" Trunks called. 16 walked out of the flight room, nodding. Trunks smirked. "Good...let's get going then shall we?"

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma, and this is the first chapter to Mirai (Future) Trunks' story. I want to tell you that yes the 16 joining the Z-fighters was an idea I took from The New Generation, but that's it. The other ideas are mine. Now, there will be an arc on Namek, the first arc, and the Arc before the official Tournament Recruitment Arc. The Tournament Recruitment Arc takes place during the well tournament. However that Arc will only give us a few of the new Z-fighters. More are inbound, both OC that you or I can create, and characters that already exist. The max Z-fighters I want is either 10 or 11, and I want males and females. I already have four planned out, and only one is female. Anyways, for the New Namek Arc I think you'll like it, it's rather ironic. It'll be very...cliché in a way. You'll understand when you see it. Anyways, the description for OC's should be up so go check that out. Also go vote on my poll. See you guys later and avoid the Earl.

THESE POWER LEVELS ARE NOT ACCURATE, JUST SHOW WHO IS STRONGER:

_**Trunks Base (Suppressed Slightly): 6,000,000**_

_**Trunks Super Saiyan: 350,000,000**_

_**Android 16: 34,000,000**_

_**Imperfect Cell: 24,000,000**_


	2. Namek Is Under Siege?

**New Namek..?**

Trunks ducked under a punch from 16, surprised at the fact that it was moving slower. "Thanks for doing this 16. You're not gaining much from this but yet you're helping me." 16 nodded, not using words to communicate. Contrary to what it appeared like he was focusing intensely to even move his body. Being made of metal made him heavier than your average human, hell he was heavier than your average android. Hence, while on Earth he was by no means slow, but when in enhanced gravity he felt the extra weight the metal gave him slowed him down considerably, and as such it was much harder to move. He would not even gain muscles as he was made of metal and metal did not grow from being put under increased gravity in the sense that human muscles did. He was only using it because Trunks would eventually get faster, and it would allow him to gain proficiency fighting against a fast opponent, something he had yet to feel. He hadn't even fought since his activation, yet he could remember the experience of being in battle, although it was with a gun.

16 ducked under Trunks' punch before lashing out with a right hook. However, the hook came in way to slow, and because of that Trunks ducked under it, launching his foot at 16's stomach. 16 struggled to move out of the way in time, and because of that was grazed by Trunks' boot. Luckily for 16 the enhanced gravity also made it so that Trunks' power was decreased. At least for now. Once gravity was back to normal Trunks would have been able to send 16 spinning like a top if that graze had made contact. Then again, if gravity was back to normal, 16 might not have been able to avoid the blow. 16 cursed, feeling his metal strain themselves even more under the enhanced gravity. He really wished he had a way that he could make gravity normal, at least for him. 16 crossed his arms over his chest as he jumped away, before his hands disconnected from his arms, revealing several holes in them. 16 held his hands in his armpits before he pointed his arms at Trunks. A yellow energy began to build up.

"**Hell's Flash**!" 16 roared as he fired two beams of energy towards Trunks. Trunks' eyes widened before he ducked, avoiding the blast as it flew towards the spaceship. It slammed into a force field that absorbed the energy before they spaceship shot off even faster than it was before. Trunks looked at 16 with an astonished face.

"16, while mom may have made it that we are able to fire energy blast and it gets converted into fuel for the ship, it freaks me out in worry every time you do that." 16 nodded. "That is good."

Trunks blanched.

Trunks stood before leaving the room, followed by 16 who turned off the gravity. He was immediately relieved from the stress of gravity, his gears almost sighing with relief. He turned as he left the room, heading to the flight deck. Trunks soon joined him, his shower over. Trunks sat down on the chair next to 16, looking into the large space that was well, space.

"How far are we from Namek?" Trunks asked. 16 read Bulma's map, along with the course director and smirked. "We should be there within three hours."

Trunks smiled. "Good. If everything goes smoothly we should be leaving within a day."

XxX

Trunks took a deep breath, absorbing the fresh air on New Namek. 16 followed, finishing the space ships parking device. He then stretched looking at Trunks. "Where too?"

Trunks nodded. "There is a large cluster of energy signals nearby, but many of them seem to be afraid or in panicking. Not only that, but many of these signatures are much stronger than your average Namekian, hell they are stronger than your average warrior Namekian, even Nail's. Not to mention they all seem to be very dark."

16 nodded. "We should approach with caution then." Trunks nodded. "You can't be sensed, and a scouter can't tell your power level either. So you should be fine. I'll lower my power level to something insignificant, although it will lower our progress."

16 nodded and his eyes widened as he felt Trunks seemingly become nothing more than slightly stronger than your average human. Trunks smirked. Even Master Roshi was stronger than him in this state, yet he could still fly. Trunks took off, flying slowly, followed by 16. The duo flew past the planet slowly, worry etched all over their faces as they saw many islands sinking into the ground, with people firing energy blasts at them through machines.

"What are they doing?" Trunks said, a frown on his face. "They don't look Namekian." 16 frowned. "I do not think we should approach them. They look dangerous, and while we could likely defeat them, surprise is still on our side. We should not reveal ourselves yet. We first need to know the situation." Trunks nodded although he frowned as they flew off. This reminded him to much of the stories Gohan told him.

The stories of Frieza.

Trunks then found an island that wasn't being attacked and seemed to have people, however he could not see if there were people there as they were to high in the air.

"16, are there people on that island over there?" Trunks asked, worry etched onto his face. 16 turned to the island, before he nodded. "Yes, a rather large village." Trunks nodded. "Let's go."

Trunks flew downwards, followed closely by 16 before they landed. Upon contact with the ground they were surrounded by Namekians, all glaring at them, with a few in the front that had a ki blast already formed, ready to be fired.

"Who are you?" one asked. He looked rather old and wore white pants with no shirt. Trunks raised his hands, an action that was replicated by 16. "We mean you no harm. We came to ask a favor of the Namekians and we found your planet like this. We just want to know what's going on."

The elder glared at Trunks, his face disbelieving. "Why should we trust you?" Trunks sighed. "I suppose you cannot. You have no reason to. However, please believe us. We can help you."

The elder glared, turning his head, although he kept an eye on the duo. "Akasugi, are they telling the truth?" the elder called. From one of the round houses in the village two Namekians emerged. One seemed to be very young, while another was older. The young Namekian had dark green skin, almost black, with two short antenna sticking out from his head. He wore brown, baggy pants, and an open Namekian style robe, or was it a trench coat, Trunks did not know, with no sleeves. There was a red sash tied around his waist, and he wore brown, pointed triangular shoes. He looked to be around five feet in height. There was a wooden staff in his hand, with white bandages wrapped around it. He had black eyes.

The older Namekian also had dark green skin that was almost black, although it was a lighter shade, so Trunks thought they were brothers. This Namekian however seemed to be much more muscular, and it had a red tribal marking going down it's right eye. His antenna were also short. He wore yellow, triangular Namekian shoes, with baggy white pants. There was a black robe tied around his waist. Lastly, the Namekian had harsh red eyes.

"Yokoninaru you did not have to come with me," the younger one said. Yokoninaru, the older one presumably, shook his head. "I cannot trust these Namekians. They are not of the warrior breed. They are Dragon Clan, not Warrior Clan. The only Dragon Clan I trust is you. The rest are vicious animals."

A Namekian that surrounded Trunks snarled. "Coming from the animal himself." Yokoninaru stood still, taking no offense to the Namekians words. "Animals curses do not bother me. More importantly why are two humans here?"

"I am not human," 16 said bluntly. Yokoninaru glared at 16. "Who gave you the right to talk, trash!?"

"That is enough Yokoninaru!" Akasugi said with authority. Trunks' eyes widened. It was hard to believe a child who looked to be around thirteen, a rather short thirteen year old, could muster that much authority. He was either very powerful, or very well respected. Yokoninaru bowed his head.

"Yes, Akasugi."

Akasugi nodded before they pleasant visage appeared on his face again. He walked up to Trunks.

"Who might you be human?"

"Trunks Briefs, although you may know me better by the name Trunks Rapier."

Akasugi raised an eyebrow. "Rapier. That was the last name of a young Saiyan that visited our old planet, Vegeta I believe his name was. Are you by any chance related to him?"

Trunks nodded, although he knew he likely should have lied. Vegeta was not very welcoming to the Namekians then. Then again, if the kids name meant anything, or the fact that the elder called him out to see if Trunks was lying then he couldn't risk lies. He wouldn't be trusted.

"He is my father. I am a half-breed, a cross between human a Saiyan, and the last one alive, half-breed and Saiyan alike." Akasugi looked at the ground. "That is sorrowful. I apologize for your lose." Trunks shook his head.

"It's fine. I've grown from it. My father and my teacher would not like it if I shed tears over their death. Besides, I never met my father." Akasugi's eyes widened.

"I see...so, why are you here?" Trunks nodded. "Well, a threat to Earth has just been eliminated, and it has come to my attention that the Dragon Balls are capable of reviving anyone who died within a year. Hence, I came to Namek to ask if any Namekian wanted to come back to Earth with me and my friend here so we could not only have a guardian for the planet, but revive my best friend and teacher."

"So you're just thieves," Yokoninaru hissed. Akasugi glared at him but the Namekian stood firm. "Listen to them Akasugi, please. They did not come here to help us, merely to use us, just like his _father _did, when he massacred my village."

Trunks frowned and looked at the ground. "My father was not a good man for the majority of his life."

"More like all of it," Yokoninaru snorted.

Trunks glared at him but continued. "However, he has changed. While dead in Other World he has matured. However, I am not my father. If you would be so kind as to help Earth, I can assure you that we will help you with whatever strife you are going through."

Akasugi seemed to be thinking about but Yokoninaru growled. "Akasugi, please tell me you are not considering this. Saiyans and humans alike are known for their lies. They are nothing but scum that deserve to be extinguished." Akasugi glared at Yokoninaru. "Yokoninaru are you doubting me? I can tell he is telling the truth. Stop letting your prejudice blind you. This man is _not _his father. I will go to Earth and become it's guardian. Your prejudice is your worst enemy."

Yokoninaru's eyes widened before he snarled, shooting into the air. "That fool," Akasugi said.

"More than you know," 16 said. "His anger caused his ki to flucuate, and now men are on their way. I do not know what their intents are though."

"They feel dark," Trunks said, a frown on his face. Akasugi nodded. "You are correct. For the past few days are planet has been under siege. I will explain it to you once the men are dealt with." Trunks nodded and turned to 16. "You're our best bet in staying discreet big guy." 16 nodded and turned.

He turned just in time to see the soldiers looking at the village with utter disgust. They flew downwards, touching down just as the Namekians moved away from Trunks and 16.

One of the soldiers looked to be human, and Trunks would have thought he was, if it wasn't for the small horns sticking out of his head. From the tip of his horns black hair flowed, reaching his waist in a mangled mess. He wore armor that was similar to a Saiyan's, that was dark gray, however it did not have the crotch guard. He was very muscular, with muscles bulging in a disgusting manner as he glared at the Namekians. He had a yellow scouter.

The next soldier bore no resemblance to a human, looking more fish-like. He had fins for ears, and had narrow cat-like eyes. He was a dark blue color, and had spikes sticking out of his arms. He wore standard Saiyan armor, and was lean, obviously more on the speed guidelines than strength like his human-looking friend. He had a green scouter.

Another was light blue, and other than that looked very human. He had white hair that was tied in a high ponytail and he wore standard Saiyan armor. However, unlike his fish friend his did not have a crotch guard, as he wore tight dark blue jumpsuit bottoms. He had a green scouter.

Lastly, there were two that stood in the back, one pink, one gray. They were both very tall, comparable to that of Goku. The pink one looked more masculine than the gray one, being more lean built. The pink one also sported several armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins and head. There was also carapace to cover his decency. His feet were rather large, with three toes that made indents in the ground. A long tail extended from his tailbone, slamming into the ground repeatedly in what Trunks assumed was impatience. He had dull, black eyes.

They gray one looked more feminine. It's chest puffed outwards, proof that it was female, as it had rather large assets. Her breasts where only covered by the thin piece of carapace on her chest that trailed across both her her breasts, covering her nipples. However, that piece of carapace was the only one on her body, leaving the rest of her unblemished skin to be shown to the world, excluding the one that covered her decency. She had long slender legs, which surprised Trunks, and she actually had five toes instead of three like what Trunks assumed was her sibling. She had a kind, loving, and much more attractive look on her face, although she also looked afraid. She had attractive electric blue eyes, and did not posses the carapace on her head like her sibling, instead having long slender pink hair that reached her shapely bottom, hiding it from view. She had no tail.

"Who might you be," the male asked in an aggressive tone. Trunks narrowed his eyes as he realized even 16 could not handle this many people. The Namekians however thought differently as they rushed forth, only for the light-skinned soldier to laugh and disappear.

Trunks easily tracked him. He was moving _so _slow.

The soldier appeared behind the Namekians, laughing sadistically as he held the trio's heads in his hands, before crushing them and allowing blood to pour over the ground as their headless bodies hit the ground. The Namekians cowered, hiding behind Akasugi who looked at Trunks and 16 with narrowed eyes.

"I fail to see how this is returning the favor."

Trunks smirked. "16 you realized it too huh?"

"Yes. I cannot defeat them by myself." Trunks nodded. "I'll have to help out. Although I do find this strange. The two in the back are much stronger than the first three, and they bear an eerily resemblance to Frieza, or so I've been told at least by Gohan."

The fish solider turned, a smirk on his face. "You think _you _can handle us, more so, Prince Mugui!" Trunks noted the note of only the male, along with the prince saying. "What about her?" Trunks said, pointing to girl. The fish snarled. "I could care less what you do to that _half-breed_. She's just a whore!"

Trunks narrowed his eyes. He could understand the afraid look in the girls eyes now. She was afraid, as she was likely the brothers half-sister and as such received unfair treatment, and beatings very often.

"More so, you're weak. You aren't even stronger than those Namekians. Your friend however...he doesn't even have a power level!" The fish said laughing. Trunks sighed before he turned to them with cold eyes, drawing the blade on his back. "Disappear," he mumbled before he instantly powered up and killed all three soldiers before they had time to blink.

Akasugi's eyes widened at the action. '_So strong. And no affect at all to killing others. This teen...it's good he is on our side_.'

Mugui's eyes widened as he stepped forward, his tail swishing through the air. "You," he said in a deep gravely voice. "I WANT YOU!" he roared sadistically as he charged. Trunks' eyes widened as he sheathed his blade to block the fist that struck out towards him. The ground shattered as Mugui's fist made contact with Trunks' forearm, both of their eyes narrowed. Trunks suddenly disappeared, reappearing midair only to be faced with Mugui glaring at him.

While this was happening 16 continued to look at the female, who blushed out the attention. "What is it?" she asked. 16 nodded to her. "Trunks thinks you are abused from where you come from, is that true?"

The girl looked at the ground, nodding silently. 16 ignored the Namekian's shouts to kill her. 16 walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, unafraid despite the fact she may be lying. "You do not have to suffer through that. I know for a fact that Trunks is a kind person. He would welcome you, you could come with us. Suffering is not the way the Z-Fighters operate. It is your choice, but know that you do not have to suffer. Trunks can tell the type of person you are from your emotions. I do not understand it, but he can."

The girl looked at the ground. "Kuyamu," she said. 16 raised an eyebrow.

"That's my name," she said. "Kuyamu...it means repent. Father gave that to me, because I was his mongrel child, a child he had no intention of creating," she said. "He said it was my duty as a mongrel to do his bidding, to be a slave. So, I will follow my fathers orders."

16 nodded before he jumped back, avoiding the punch the girl sent his way. Kuyamu disappeared, appearing behind 16 and launching a half-hearted punch. 16 easily blocked it and threw her over his back, sending her flying before he chased after her.

(-The Mirai of Z-)

Trunks slammed a punch into Mugui, who smirked as his head turned only before slamming a punch into Trunks' gut, bending the poor boy over. Trunks flew backwards as Mugui laughed, taking advantage of the situation.

"That's how a true man punches," Mugui said, laughing. Trunks groaned as he stood again, only to be met with Mugui's foot slamming into his face and sending him plummeting towards the green water. Mugui however would not let him get away so easily and clasped his wrists together so his hands looked like an open mouth. He then began to gather ki, forming an icy blue ball.

Trunks noticed this and frowned, trying to turn midair and counter the strike, however he was unable to in time as Mugui fired the giant ball of ki. Trunks prepared to redirect it, only for his eyes to widen as it split apart, forming hundreds of small energy balls. Trunks cursed, flipping in midair and stopping himself just before he reached the water, however an annoying wave shot at him, covering his eyes with water. He frowned as he shook it out as quickly as possible and opened them, only for him to realize it was too late.

The balls were directly upon him and they rained down simultaneously, resulting in a massive explosion, in which Mugui called out, "**Freeze Storm**!" howling with laughter.

As the smoke created by the explosion cleared it revealed nothing, not even blood falling onto the water. Mugui laughed out loud. "I guess I used to much power and vaporized him! My power is that great apparently! Then again, what can you expect from me!" he laughed.

"Are you done kissing your own ass," a voice called. Mugui turned to see a fist slam into his face as he was sent flying before two feet slammed into his spine, throwing him into the water. Trunks glowered at the water with hatred, although it was obviously directed towards Mugui as he flew in his Super Saiyan state. Trunks crossed his arms.

"That all you got!?" he roared.

A massive explosion of icy blue ki occurred, sending water everywhere before Mugui rose from it, a grin on his face. "This will be fun," he said, disappearing. He met Trunks midway, their fists clashing against one another. Power surged off the two combatants, begging to be released as they sent water flying every which way and even destroyed an island.

Trunks smirked, opening his other hand as he began to gather ki there, but Mugui would have none of it, slamming his other fist into Trunks' hand, resulting in a small explosion. Mugui frowned as he was pushed away from Trunks because of it, noticing the slight burn on his fist. He growled, only for his eyes to widen in surprise as Trunks slammed his fist into the Atlantean's gut, sending him flying through multiple islands and skidding onto a platform-like one. Trunks however did not let up, moving his arm rapidly in specific ways before placing both of his arms forwards, with the thumb and index finger touching to form a diamond shape.

"**Burning Attack**!" Trunks roared. A powerful blast of ki rocketed forwards, with Trunks chasing after it. Mugui saw the attack coming and raised an arm, swinging it, easily deflecting the attack before his eyes widened as he raised his knee to block Trunks' follow-up punch that should have shattered his knee. Trunks frowned to see carapace was on the knee, carapace that was not there earlier.

(-The Mirai of Z-)

Akasugi frowned as he flew upwards, ignoring the Namekian clan begging him to stay. "I have to go find Yokoninaru. He may be able to help our friends. In the meantime if they are defeated or someone else comes you _must _do as they say, no exceptions. Your lives are important." _  
_

The Namekians frowned, obviously not okay with a child, even one with authority, going out there while the planet was in danger, but nodded realizing that they would just hold him back. Even if he was Dragon Clan the child still trained with Yokoninaru every day to cover up his weakness in the physical aspect.

(-The Mirai of Z-)

16 ducked under another one of Kuyamu's half-hearted punches before slamming his fist into her gut, before slamming a kick into her neck, which forced her through another island.

"Solidify your will!" 16 yelled. "Stop holding back. If you really wish to follow your fathers orders and fight me then do so honorably. I will not kill a person whose own will has not been set in stone! I will not fight someone whose will has not been set in stone! Fight me! Win! No matter what it takes win!"

Kuyamu frowned, floating just above the water. "Win," she mumbled. "Why? Why win when I'm sick of all this meaningless fighting? All I want is to fight for a reason, a just reason, not just because someone ordered me to. To have a home, fighting you will not give me that."

16 narrowed his eyes. "Then why do you not help us! I have offered the chance to join us!"

"No!" Kuyamu yelled, fear in her eyes. "Father will harm me! He'll beat me again, just like last time! He'll lash out and allow his soldiers to defile me again! I'm sick of it! I won't accept it anymore!"

Kuyamu screamed, her power level spiking. 16 cursed as he realized he was no longer fighting Kuyamu, but a mentally frail girl. A girl who was abused and quite possible raped.

He wouldn't stand by and let this happen.

(-The Mirai of Z-)

The Atlantean looked similar Frieza's Final Form, though his skin was deep-purple as opposed to the pure white of his brother. He was also much taller than Frieza, being roughly the same height as Goku, just like his son. Along with this, he had a distinctively more masculine appearance than that of Frieza, who was more lean-built. He sported several armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins and head.

The Atlantean frowned as he sensed his mongrel of a daughter's power spike although nothing was near here, along with his son, his pride and joy, fighting some unknown person, although he could not deny one thing as he felt the assailants power.

"Those damn monkeys are meddling again," he hissed. "I will slay them."

A soldier walked into the room, obviously worried at his leaders angry mood. "Sir, we have been informed that the Armored Squadron has just landed, and your Cyclopian Guard is fully operational."

The Atlantean nodded, a cruel smile on his face. "Send out the Guard. The Armored Squadron will go only if my son and mongrel of a daughter fall." The soldier nodded before the Atlantean slammed his foot on the ground, sending out a powerful burst of ki. The ki shot out the window, and into space, signalling to something.

"You are dismissed," he said as he smirked. He was on his way. He was sure his father would want some fun with the monkeys. They were their favorite toys, _pawns _if you will. He then turned on the intercom on his ship, a cruel smile forming. "Artichole, I have some news for you. it involves that Saiyans. You might like it. Get up here!"

The Atlantean laughed as he turned the intercom off, looking outside the ship. "Yes, slay them indeed."

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. I hope you guys liked this chapter as it shows a lot into what this arc/saga will be about. I also named Frieza's race, as I didn't want to reveal who the main villain is yet, so I call them Atlantean's. How do you guys like it? Also, how do you feel about Kuyamu? I put some effort into her and her background, along with how she is seen by the rest of her fathers army and how he gives literally no shits about her unless she is doing his bidding. He's an asshole. What race she is mixed with will be revealed later, but the half-Atlantean may prove a challenge for the Android. More importantly who did this mysterious Atlantean signal to, and why does he call him father? Will Trunks be able to defeat Mugui, or will I pause that fight? Who is Artichole and what is his connection to the Saiyans? Yeah, so many questions, and not enough answers. Hell, more so, what made Yokoninaru hate humans and Saiyans so much, and why does he only like Akasugi? What is the Cyclopian Guard? So many questions, and not enough answers. Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z, Answers...I'm just kidding. Anyways, how do you guys like the fight with Trunks and Mugui? I tried to make it as epic as possible and it's my second time redoing it. In my opinion it's pretty good, with it actually being pretty equal in terms of strength, but who will win and who will lose. I however can't wait until the fourth arc/saga. One of my favorite characters will be returning, although I'll have to rewatch and reread some stuff. Then again I do that for everything I write about, along with check crap up. See you guys later and avoid the Earl, and REVIEW!

_**Trunks Base: 7,000,000**_

_**Trunks while fighting under gravity: 5,000,000**_

_**Trunks Super Saiyan: 350,000,000**_

_**Android 16: 34,000,000**_

_**Android 16 while fighting under gravity: Doesn't really decrease but he isn't in top form...I think I just won't put this. Anymore. This time it stays.**_

_**Mugui: 349,500,900**_

_**Kuyamu: 33,000,000 **_

_**Kuyamu (When afraid): 36,000,000**_

_**Nameless Soldier A (Horn guy): 15,000**_

_**Nameless Soldier B (Fish): 20,000**_

_**Nameless Soldier C (Light-skinned): 20,000**_

_**PS: Until people fight I will not be telling their power levels, which means no Akasugi and no Yokoninnaru.**_


	3. Second Form! Another Saiyan!

**A Namekains Prejudice! The Cyclopian Guard!**

Trunks shot backwards, landing on the ground as he looked at the carapace on Mugui's knee. "That wasn't there earlier, what did you do?" Mugui simply laughed. "Is the monkey unable to comprehend a Gods abilities? Let me explain it to you then! By using ki I can create carapace on any part of my body, hardening it to the point of armor."

Trunks frowned, before he shot forward like a rocket. Mugui however was anticipating this and shot a punch forward, only for it to go right through Trunks' fading afterimage. His eyes widened before he turned around, carapace forming on his cheek to block Trunks' punch, although he was still sent skidding backwards. Mugui frowned, disappearing and reappearing in front of Trunks, his fist already cocked back. He launched it with the force of a freight train, yet Trunks dodged the punch, settling to throw a punch of his own, Mugui caught it with his foot before raising both arms and interlocking his hands. He came down with a double-ax handle that slammed into Trunk's head, forcing him to the ground. Mugui smirked, placing his foot on Trunks' head before pointing his palm at Trunks. Icy blue ki gathered there before ki exploded off of Trunks, sending Mugui stumbling backwards.

Trunks disappeared, appearing above Mugui with his sword drawn. He launched a roundhouse kick that connected with the side of Mugui's face, sending him to the side before ki began to radiate off of his blade.

"**Lightning Sword Flash**!" Trunks roared as he swung his sword rapidly, sending blades of energy that slammed into Mugui, leaving small cuts on his body. Mugui groaned, but Trunks' was not done slamming a punch into his gut and bending him over. Trunks' knee met Mugui's chin, snapping his head upwards before another punch from Trunks sent him flying. Mugui flipped in midair, purple blood flowing from his busted lip before icy blue ki gathered in his eyes and shot forwards.

Trunks ducked, avoiding the attack only to fall right into Mugui's path. Mugui pointed his index finger at Trunks, icy blue ki gathering in a small ball before it shot forwards in a small beam.

"**Death Beam**!" Mugui roared. Trunks looked up, his eyes widened before the beam pierced him directly through his chest. Trunks coughed, blood and spit flying from his mouth as steam left the wound. Trunks snarled, gathering ki in his hands before he fired it off rapid fire. The orbs of ki shot towards Mugui, who just smirked before yelling, ki radiating off his body and destroying the small balls, generating a small explosion. As the smoke cleared Trunks and Mugui glared at each other before each of them shot forth, their fists clashing at their intersection point.

(-The Mirai of Z-)

Artichole was a bored man as he stood in front of the Atlantean, a tired look on his face. He had light skin and dark hair, with black eyes. He wore a black martial arts gi, with a pink undershirt underneath, which was long sleeved. He completed the outfit with black boots. On the back of his gi was the symbol for murder.

"What do you want," he asked, obviously tired. The Atlantean looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're not excited. Saiyans are involved in it after all." Artichole just rolled his eyes. "Even if somehow they are I doubt they'll be much of a challenge, likely being some half-breed. The majority of pure-bloods are dead."

The Atlantean gave off a cold smile. "I'm sure this one will prove powerful. That is, if Mugui does not kill him. More so, his power fluctuates slightly, showing that he is not going all out on Mugui, but it also shows something else. Do you know what that might be?"

Artichole rolled his eyes and nodded. "Of course. It means he hasn't mastered that state yet."

The Atlantean nodded. "Correct. Now, take the Cyclopian Guard and increase the search for the dragon balls. My brother will be revived soon."

Artichole sighed but nodded, turning around and walking out the area.

"Make sure you give them some trouble in the meantime."

A furry object appeared from the doorway, waving at him. It was a brown tail.

(-The Mirai of Z-)

Akasugi smirked as he found Yokoninaru's hiding place. "You can come out, I know you're in there."

Yokoninaru appeared from the cave, a frown on his face. "So you searched for me."

Akasugi nodded before he sighed. "What's your problem?"

"That Saiyan!" Yokoninaru roared. "He's a Saiyan, plain and simple, more so he's the son of the Saiyan that slaughtered my village! He deserves justice!"

"Justice?" Akasugi asked calmly. "What you plan on giving him is not justice Yokoninnaru and you know it. No, you plan on making him, an innocent, suffer because of the crimes of his father."

Yokoninnaru seemed to not take well to that and his energy spiked. "So what!?" he called. "Fine, maybe I want him to suffer, but is that so wrong!"

"Yes!" Akasugi roared back. "Yokoninaru despite your dislike towards the Dragon Clan, bar me, you have always protected the innocent. Now you're willing to throw all of that away, simply because you're angry?"

Yokoninnaru snarled. "Well what would you want me to do? Forgive him?"

Akasugi sighed. "Yes, very much. You cannot hold the faults of a father on his son. You cannot hold the faults of a race on a single person. From our knowledge he has committed no wrongdoings."

Yokoninnaru's ki flared in response, anger clouding his eyes. Akasugi sighed before walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look. I'm not asking you to forgive him now, or talk to him. I just need you to tolerate him, for the Namekians sake."

Yokoninnaru seemed to take those words to heart, nodding. "Fine. I'll tolerate him. But that means I'm going with you to Earth."

Akasugi raised an eyebrow. "I don't trust him." Akasugi sighed. '_I'll take what I can get_,' he thought, before nodding and closing his eyes. He found the energy signature he was looking for before slowly flying into the air. "Then let's go help our dear friends out shall we?"

The duo took off at high speed.

(-The Mirai of Z-)

16 barely avoided the punch from Kuyamu, his body reacting in time by a millisecond. However, Kuyamu had lost sight of who she was fighting, just thinking of him as some other person who trying to defile her. Hence, she was no longer throwing half-hearted blows and instead was being serious. Because of this her leg shot forth, slamming into 16's chest and sending him flying. He flipped in midair, catching himself before he shot forth, launching a punch that Kuyamu easily avoided before she lazily blocked all of his follow-ups.

"You're just here to harm me!" she yelled. 16 shook his head. "Kuyamu please, listen to me!"

However, Kuyamu did the exact opposite slamming her foot down on top of 16's head. 16 plummeted towards the ground but Kuyamu wasn't going to let him get away, appearing below him and slamming a fist into his chest. 16 coughed, feeling part of his green armor crack, before he was sent flying by another kick. He turned in midair, glaring at Kuyamu. "It seems I will have to use force."

Kuyamu was charging up ki, forming a large red ball over her head. "**Galactic Protector**!" she roared, sending the small moon-sized blast flying at him. 16's eyes widened before he took off his hands, holding them in his armpits. He had to stop this attack, or else it would likely blow up the planet.

Yellow energy built up where his hands used to be before they shot forth. "**Hell's Flash**!" 16 roared, his beams slamming into Kuyamu's attack. The two seemed to be evenly matched before Kuyamu's attack slowly, but surely, began to push 16 back. 16 frowned, however he could not add more power to the attack. That was one of the bad things about being a completely synthetic android. He had no power to draw from.

The blast collided with him, exploding violently. When the smoke cleared 16 was flying, however the majority of his green armor was blown off, revealing the wires underneath. A crimson liquid was flowing from him slightly, which even surprised him.

'_Doctor Gero put actual blood in me_,' he thought to himself, before turning to Kuyamu. "It seems you are stronger than me."

Kuyamu however still did not recognize who she was fighting and shot forth, ki swirling around her fist.

"**Galactic Destroyer**!" she roared, preparing to knock 16's head off. The android just staid where he was, accepting his fate. He just wasn't strong enough. However, just when the fist was about to make contact with him two kicks lashed out, and into her side, sending her fist off course and her flying into the water. 16's eyes widened before he nodded gratefully to his rescuers.

"Don't worry about it, tin-can." Yokoninnaru said, a smirk on his face. "I can't feel any power from you, but you can't take her on. Neither can Akasugi. I'll handle her."

16 nodded. "Thank you, and good luck. However, if I may make a request do not kill her. She seems to have also suffered at the hands of your attackers." Yokoninnaru looked at 16, a frown on his face. "I'll think about it."

16 nodded, but Akasugi put a hand on his none damaged parts. "You are an android, I cannot heal you. However, I can take you somewhere safe, follow me."

16 nodded, following Akasugi as he took off. "Good luck Yoko," Akasugi called.

Yokoninnaru nodded, smirking as the Atlantean in front of him rose to meet her challenger.

"Another comes to defile me. I won't let you!" she roared. Yokoninnaru just scoffed. "Please, no way in hell."

Yokoninnaru disappeared, reappearing in front of her with his leg descending from the skies. His heel impacted with her skull, sending her flying towards the water, however Yokoninnaru was not done, appearing in front of her and launching a devastating right hook that sent her spiraling to the left. He appeared above her, slamming his feet onto to her back, forcing her into an island nearby. He smirked at her.

"Is that the best you've got?" he asked, however he quickly had to defend from a punch that he swore cracked a few bones. "Damn you hit hard," he mumbled. She flipped, coming down with a kick that Yokoninnaru blocked, until the other leg came down, doubling the force, and sending him flying towards the same island. Kuyamu chased after him, her fist coming towards him, yet he raised his fist, catching it, until her other fist came down, slamming into his face, and loosening his grip on her other fist. She yanked her fist back and generated a small red energy ball in Yokoninnaru's stomach, which exploded and left a burn mark on his stomach. Yokoninnaru roughly slammed into the ground, before he glared at the girl, who just looked at him with caution.

"You're still alive," Kuyamu mumbled. "You're stronger than the last one." As she said this, ki suddenly exploded off her and her form changed. She grew a foot in height, and her slender form was suddenly replaced with that of a muscular figure. Three horns shot from each of her arms, And her legs disappeared, forming a long, gray, tail that had horns sticking out of multiple parts of it. Her breasts shrank to nonexistent proportions, being replaced with armored carapace.

"What the hell?" Yokoninnaru asked, surprised. '_Her power just skyrocketed_,' he mumbled. '_She's strong than me now_,' he mumbled.

(-The Mirai of Z-)

16 paused as he flew after Akasugi. "What is it?" Akasugi asked. "Kuyamu's power level, it suddenly shot through the roof, for lack of better terms. It's league's above Yokoninnaru's. He will need help to defeat her."

16 suddenly shot back in the direction they came from, in the direction of the battle. Akasugi's eyes widened. "Hey, wait up! Yokoninnaru is stronger than you think!"

16 did not hear him, even with his enhanced hearing. Akasugi sighed, shaking his head, before preparing to rocket after 16.

"I wouldn't follow that freak if I were you."

Akasugi turned, to see a man with multiple robots behind him. The robots appeared to all have the same appearance: each were a white, gray and blue combination of colors. They were very large in size, dwarfing Akasugi in size, and had heavily armored bodies, large torsos with elongated shoulder plates, small heads with one large, red eye, long arms, as well as feet. Akasugi however was not intimidated by the robots, but by the sheer number of them. He had an army.

"Half of you, go search around for the dragons balls. I want one-fourth of you to bring this brat to the boss, and the rest, with me."

Akasugi flared his power level, glaring at the man, although he was nervous. "None of you are leaving here."

The man laughed. "I beg to differ. I'm a Saiyan, the mighty Artichole, I can't be defeated by a Namekian. Goodbye."

The man shot off, followed by one-fourth of the robots. Akasugi's eyes widened. "They follow orders to a "T"."

Suddenly the half of the robots shot off, scouring the ground, while the rest of the robots charged Akasugi. Akasugi sighed, a frown on his face, but charged back. A punch flew from one of the machines, nearly removing Akasugi's head from the rest of his body, but the young Namekian avoided the blow, albeit barely, before flipping in midair, backing away.

'_Impossible. These things...I can't sense power from them but they are faster than me_.'

However, the machines did not give Akasugi a break, several of them lifting their arms before the arms shot forwards, extending towards him. '_That's a Namekian ability_,' Akasugi thought in his mind, shooting into the air to avoid it, however the arms flew after him, grabbing him by his appendages. Akasugi cursed, tugging with his arms and legs in an attempt to get free, however he found he couldn't.

"Damn it," Akasugi mumbled. "I'm not strong enough."

Akasugi flared his power, however the robotic arms did not move, and as the robots began to drag him away Akasugi frowned, flaring his power madly to signal to someone.

(-The Mirai of Z-)

The Cyclopian Guard landed on the Namekian village that Trunks had left, catching the Namekian's by surprise.

"What the? Who are you?" asked a Namekian, however he was immediately silenced by a strong punch to the gut. The Cyclopian Guard proceeded to cage the rest of the Namekians before flying off with them, another dragon ball with them.

(-The Mirai of Z-)

Yokoninnaru barely avoided another punch before he felt Kuyamu's tail impact with his face again, sending him flying towards the ground. He flipped in midair, rubbing his bloody face, however he coughed up blood and spit as Kuyamu's fist impacted with his gut. Kuyamu rotated her arm, slashing her horny forearm against Yokoninnaru's stomach, ripping flesh and sending blood flying. Kuyamu lifted her arms, coming down with a double-ax handle, however a punch to the face sent her stumbling away from Yokoninnaru before she settled herself on the ground.

"Who did that?" she asked.

She found her assailant in the form of 16, who was barely standing.

"Why are you here?" Yokoninnaru asked. "You're in no shape to be fighting!"

"You can't handle her." 16 said. "You have a better chance if we work together."

"Work together! You'll hold me back."

"That is a possibility I have already taken into account."

Yokoninnaru frowned. "I guess I'll take it, but her power level is massive, even with the two of us it'll be a struggle."

16 nodded. "If only Trunks were here, he'd be much stronger than her, but we don't have a choice, let's defeat her."

Yokoninnaru found it hard to believe the Saiyan could be of any help, but then remembered his power once he transformed into that state of his.

'_Yeah, he would be very useful right now_,' Yokoninnaru thought before he crouched. "Now!"

The duo shot forth both of them sending out a flurry of punches and kicks towards Kuyamu, however the female Atlantean either avoided or blocked all attacks. Yokoninnaru cursed, disappearing and reappearing behind her. He shot a punch out, however Kuyamu ducked, and the punch slammed into 16. 16 stumbled back from the force of the blow, but still stood. However, Kuyamu turned, slamming her tail into Yokoninnaru's already wounded gut. The Namekian however did not go flying, instead his head was smashed into the ground by Kuyamu before the female grabbed him and hurled him out the clouds.

Yokoninnaru caught himself in midair, channeling ki. Yellow energy appeared in front of his palms before it grew larger, lightning crackling around it. "**Lightning Pulse**!" Yokoninnaru roared, cloaking himself in the electric yellow ki before sending if flying off him in a pulse. The pulse impacted with Kuyamu, however she seemed not to be affected by it, however a foot implanted itself solidly in her back, sending her flying high into the air. 16 chased after her, his eyes alight with crimson. As he flew towards her 16 took off one of his forearms, revealing the cannon underneath. Yellow ki gathered there, forming three energy sphere's before they shot off.

"**Hyper Cannon**!" 16 roared. The energy blasts impacted harshly with Kuyamu, resulting in a massive explosion, however 16 was not done. 16 raised his cannon again, before a glow overtook the opening. He glared harshly at Kuyamu. "Take this! **Mega Energy Bomb**!" A massive energy sphere shot from 16's cannon, exploding violently upon contact. 16 and Yokoninnaru were still as they glared at the smoke, waiting to see if the attack had done anything at all to the Atlantean. As the smoke cleared Kuyamu looked perfectly fine, only small scratches to show she had ever been hit. 16 and Yokoninnaru's eyes widened in surprise.

"Now," Kuyamu said. "It's time I killed off those who would dare hurt a lady," she said, although the threatening sentence did not come off as such, as fear shook her voice.

(-The Mirai of Z-)

Trunks disappeared, his foot in midair before he brought it around in a hook kick, slamming it into the back of Mugui's head. The pink Atlantean flipped in midair before he spun out of control, an energy blats quickly forming before it shot forth. Trunks batted the blue ki away before he vanished. Mugui smirked, looking behind him before unleashing his leg towards the air. Trunks coughed, spit flying from his mouth as he was kicked in the chin before he snapped his head down. He grabbed Mugui's leg, spinning him rapidly before launching him at the clouds.

Trunks chased after him, gathering ki into his fist and preparing to unleash it, only for him to miss his punch. The explosion of power that surged off his punch sent clouds flying before he was kneed in the gut. Trunks bent over, trying to fly away, but he was to slow and as punishment his skull felt the brutal impact of a double-ax handle. Mugui smirked, cloaking himself in ki before he shot forwards, visible trails of air resistance trying to slow him down. Trunks glanced upwards, trying to see where Mugui was only for blood to fly from his mouth in copious amounts as Mugui's fist landed in his stomach. Mugui however was not done, flipping before slamming his leg onto Trunks' head. Trunks slammed into the hard ground of the platform they were previously on. He arose slowly, glaring at Mugui who floated down to the island slowly.

"Looks like you lose," Mugui said, a smirk on his face. Trunks was panting heavily, his clothing in tatters and several burn marks on his body, along with bruises. Trunks shook his head, closing his eyes and concentrating.

"You're wrong," Trunks said, his eyes opening and a golden aura erupting around him. "I'm just getting started."

Mugui raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Please, a monkey can't beat a God, it's simply impossible."

"So you are a Saiyan after all. There's no way I'd not recognize the golden hair of our legend," a voice called. The duo turned, to see Artichole looking at them.

"Artichole, what are you doing here!?" Mugui roared. Artichole smirked. "You're father thought the so-called God might not be able to handle it, so he sent me."

Mugui snarled, ki exploding off of him in waves. "Don't talk to a God in such a way you filthy monkey!" Artichole smirked. "Make me."

Mugui shot towards the Saiyan, however the Cyclopian Guard stood in his way. Mugui however ignored their presence, carving through them like paper. As he reached Artichole he shot out a punch, yet Artichole grabbed it as if he were bored. "Is this the best you can do?" Artichole asked, a smirk on his face before he slammed his foot into Mugui's chest, leaving an indentation on the carapace Mugui tried to create at the last second. Mugui's body snapped backwards, but did not fly as Artichole held onto him. Artichole began to pummel the Atlantean, smirking as Trunks stood there watching. He finished off the Atlantean's punishment with a brutal right hook that sent Mugui crashing to the ground.

Mugui arose, a snarl escaping his lips before ki suddenly drew itself towards him, carapace covering his entire body in an armor like form. The ki then blasted off of him in waves, sending waves crashing over the small island. As the waves receeded Trunks was gone, something that Artichole noticed, but Mugui did not. Artichole smirked at Mugui. "Well then, what are you waiting for?"

Mugui needed no other invitation, taking off like a rocket towards the Saiyan. Artichole smirked, ki blasting off of him, before he shot forwards as well. He would deal with Mugui, and then hunt down the other Saiyan.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. I hope you guys like this chapter, as I put in a lot of work. Anyways, some of you may notice that I changed the power levels, and that's because when I did the actual math the power levels were way to high for this point in the story, so, everybody was lowered a bit. Now you may be wondering, "How were they to high," well I mean that because if I kept them like that the power levels would reach something ridiculous like covering the entire body screen by the end of this story, which for Dragon Ball Z is believable but still. Now, I also revealed what that purple Atlantean's goal is in this arc, reviving Frieza. Now I now you guys know who the main villain is, and if you don't, well then I question if you _ever _watched Dragon Ball Z. I don't have much to say. See you guys later and avoid the Earl.

**Trunks (SSJ): 350,000,000**

**Trunks (Base Suppressed): 15**

**Mugui: 349,500,900**

**Mugui (Beaten by Artichole): 240,000,000**

**Mugui (Covered in Armor - Weakened):**** 355,000,000**

**16: 34,000,000**

**16 (After injured badly): 24,000,000**

**Kuyamu (Full Base Power): 36,000,000**

**Kuyamu (Second Form): 100,000,000**

**Yokoninnaru: 40,000,000**

**Akasugi: 2,400,000**

**Cyclopian Guard (Every Units Power Level): 30,000,000**

**Artichole: 360,000,000**


End file.
